This invention relates generally to devices for supporting a bow and more particularly to a device for supporting a sportsman's or hunter's bow while the hunter is positioned on a hunting stand with the bow being positioned nearby so as to be ready for immediate use when the demand arises.
A bow hunter who awaits the approach of game on a hunting stand can spend long hours in idleness. At such times there is no need for the hunter to be clutching his bow. Also it is often necessary for him to have his hands free in order to make sounds that lure the game into the vicinity of the hunter. Since the hunter requires the bow to be readily accessible for immediate use, he may use a peg or nail secured to a tree or a broken branch of a tree on which to hang the bow when not in use. When game comes into sight, he then removes the bow and goes into action. One known device for supporting a bow while the hunter is positioned on a hunting stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,873, entitled, "Bow Holder", issued to J. F. Matherly, et al. on Sept. 24, 1985.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improvement in bow hangers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bow hanger for a hunter positioned on a hunting stand.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple yet effective bow hanger which permits the bow to be quickly and easily removed for use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bow hanger that can be readily installed on and removed from a tree or the like.